KSI
Olajide "JJ" Olatunji (born ), better known as JJ or "KSI", is a British YouTuber mainly known for FIFA videos and comedic sketches. He has also played other games. KSI is in the top 30 most subscribed YouTube channels with over 16 million subscribers. He has also made music videos, books, has merchandise, and has appeared on other media platforms throughout his career. In 2017, KSI blacked out all of his social media accounts including his YouTube channel. He deleted most of the channel's videos, going from over 800 videos to only a bit over 100. He also had 3 billion views but since dropped to 1 billion due to the deletion of his videos. KSI hasn't uploaded and his channel growth has dropped since. He has expressed that the reason he did that was because he wanted a break from YouTube and wanted to do other things in life and be a better human being. Personal life Olajide Olatunji was born and raised in England and, when first starting YouTube, lived with his parents in London alongside his brother, Deji. Olatunji can be considered partly responsible for the start of Deji's YouTube channel as they shared a sibling rivalry and used to appear in each others' videos. He is one of the most successful YouTubers from the site with an estimated net worth of 5 million and an average 5.0 million views per video. Olatunji's overconfident and crazy personality means he sticks out in the FIFA YouTube community; and the humour in his videos often show the FIFA community's frustrations at the DEA and the FIFA games themselves. He is also very well known for his constant joking about his race as well as other issues that is known in society. Olatunji has a second channel, KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads videos of a large array of different video games. He is most well known for uploading random games on this channel, these videos usually feature his younger brother, Deji (also known as ComedyShortsGamer). He used to date vlogger 'Seanyxxx' (better known as Seana) but broke up with her in 2014. The two are secretly "going out" according to JJ's brother Deji. He has dated many girls though, along with his brother. He has now gotten a dog named ZoZo. KSIOlajidebtHD | style = Gaming | join date = Jan 26, 2011 | vids = 700+ | status = Inactive | channel trailer = | most viewed video = | image = KSILOGO.png | other media = Instagram Website | username = KSIOlajidebtHD }} Olantunji has two YouTube channels. His main channel is called KSI which focuses on FIFA and vlogs, and his other channel is called KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads other games (primarily GTA V and other video games). Eurogamer Incident JJ was banned for life from the Eurogamer Expo (known today as EGX) in 2012 due to alleged sexual harassment. After the incident, Microsoft cut all ties with JJ and he stated an apology. The Ultimate Sidemen JJ helped form a group called the Ultimate Sidemen alongside some of his closest friends. Initially, the group consisted of six relatively famous British YouTubers (KSI, Miniminter, Vikkstar123, Behzinga, Zerkaa, and TBJZL); they would add a seventh member (W2S) in 2014. Friends KSI has a vast array of contacts and commonly collaborates with many YouTubers including: * ComedyShortsGamer (brother) * Ultimate Sidemen ** Miniminter ** W2S ** Vikkstar123 ** Zerkaa ** TBJZL ** Behzinga * TheSyndicateProject * ThatcherJoe * Calfreezy * Caspar * TheFineBros * Callux Subscriber Milestones *KSI reached 1 million subscribers on December 23, 2012. *KSI reached 2 million subscribers on April 22, 2013. *KSI reached 3 million subscribers on August 5, 2013. *KSI reached 4 million subscribers on October 27, 2013. *KSI reached 5 million subscribers on February 11, 2014. *KSI reached 6 million subscribers on June 16, 2014. *KSI reached 7 million subscribers on September 30, 2014. *KSI reached 8 million subscribers on January 7, 2015. *KSI reached 9 million subscribers on April 5, 2015. *KSI reached 10 million subscribers on July 28, 2015. *KSI reached 11 million subscribers on November 2, 2015. *KSI reached 12 million subscribers on February 16, 2016. *KSI reached 13 million subscribers on June 5, 2016. *KSI reached 14 million subscribers on August 1, 2016. *KSI reached 15 million subscribers on November 13, 2016. *KSI reached 16 million subscribers on March 11, 2017. Trivia *KSI has smoked weed before. *He has had many guest stars in his videos. *KSI was a shy person growing up. *KSI is the most subscribed British YouTuber *KSI is also the most subscribed Black YouTuber and the first Black person to receive the diamond play button. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views